Beyond these glances
by slaughter77
Summary: After having an interesting promo together, CM Punk realizes Shawn had been throwing mysterious glances towards him, yet he's unsure of what they mean. But he'll soon find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They're property of WWE, Vince McMahon and CM Punk.**

* * *

Just as he was cutting another promo after defeating the Shield, he'd had to call out for the authority, more specifically, Triple H. His heart thumping against his chest as he paced through the ring, trying to wave it off with his cocky smirk as he waited. Punk's stomach slightly feeling like there was fluttering going on inside of him, so he sat on the top rope. He'd master the game of hiding emotions, almost as good as Shawn was.

His music hit and Punk couldn't help but smile briefly, before putting his best efforts into getting his lips to a straight line. He shouldn't be amused to be cut off, but it wasn't just nobody. It was Shawn Michaels. He inwardly sighed.

And as his music ceased, he assured he wasn't finished, and called back for Triple H. Had to eliminate all assumptions. Then proceeded to allow Shawn to say his reasons to be out there. Unconsciously backing up to the ropes as he began speaking, as if he'd escape from the mesmerizing man in front of him. And when the texan paused to let the 'you sold out' chants to burn down, Punk was growing anxious, looking at his every move, nervously biting his own nails. Punk couldn't keep his eyes off of staring to his long time crush, which he'd never allow to accept. He knew he felt something, but he rather shrugged it off. Slightly biting his tongue to avoid being exposed smiling stupidly at Shawn's cute faces as he pretended to be worried at having pointed out for super kicking Punk. When he moved the microphone to his lips, and about to address the issue, 'one more match' chants started. So he decided to wait and do something cocky as well, he'd have time to shape quickly what he wanted to say, yet it didn't come out as he wanted it to. He really didn't mean to admit being a little excited at being super kicked by him.

Trying to hide those words, more to himself than to anyone else, he coldly told him to never do it again or he'd get kicked back. Then Shawn began, with words that were somewhat unusual for the type of conversation they were having, taking him a little aback, his eyes growing slightly wide as he waited until he explained himself. Admitting to Punk that he liked him, and always had; saying that kicking him had pained him more than it had pained Punk. He shook his head as he knew he was lying. But the look on Shawn's eyes in the whole conversation were really making him uncomfortable, a good type of uncomfortable. Like he wanted to make Punk feel something he also felt, even with his eyes being a little hidden by his hat, he had a good look at them, and they seemed to try to tell Punk something he couldn't decipher. Then, a damned music took him away from his thoughts.

 _Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. The Shield._

The whole arena echoed the music he'd started to hate.

Throwing a few last glances, Shawn left smiling. Punk would have to figure out what was Shawn trying to tell him, maybe it was something Punk wouldn't admit to himself, something he'd long been aware of.

—

After his match was over, he headed backstage, trying to clean the excess of sweat from his face and body with a towel as he walked towards the showers. And even when he got there, taking the rest of his gear off, and enjoying the feeling of cool water falling on his rather burning skin, thinking of Shawn and the moment they'd shared a few minutes ago. It kept lingering at the back of his mind. He headed to his room, which was just a few doors away, ready to leave and enjoy the rest of his night free. Putting on some shorts and a hoodie with no shirt underneath, he took his bag and walked out of the room.

He greeted Kofi who was talking to some staff guy, and kept his thoughts randomly coming up to him with explanations that made no sense, they just couldn't fit Shawn, not that he knew too much from him but it just didn't seem to be. He was the Heartbreak Kid anyways, he could be pulling his own old tricks on him, he'd believe that if he hadn't changed a long time ago. Punk wouldn't know for sure, unless he got answers from the man he was getting these signs from.

"Hey, Punk." A voice called behind him, sounded tired like the person had been running for a while.

"I've been looking for you." John said, still panting a bit. Damn he sounded out of shape. Until he noticed he'd been previously wrestling since he could hear his theme sounding loudly around the arena, but not loud enough for his thoughts.

Punk arched an eyebrow, waiting for his response.

"It's Shawn. He's looking for you." John finally said.

"Oh, thank you. Do you know where is he?" Punk inquired, trying his best not to sound too surprised.

John shook his head and bowed as he left.

 _What on earth could Shawn want now?_

He'd been torturing Punk since he got out there and interrupted his speech. Dancing and stealing everyone's hearts including his own. He shook his head trying to get those damned thoughts out of his head, he was sure he was somehow being a victim of Shawn's weird mind games.

Punk was heading to the larger room where superstars usually met to chat and organize their own matches, or so it was supposed to be. And just as he was getting closer he was pulled to a certain room.

"Hey! What the fuck is your problem?!" Punk exclaimed letting go of his bag, as he tried to see something in the dark, clenching his fists.

The lights came on and he saw Shawn's emerald eyes looking into his own hazel ones. That admittedly surprised him a bit.

"I won't super kick you again, don't worry." Shawn said, letting out a chuckle. He saw his shocked expression.

"I suppose John didn't tell you I was looking to talk to you?" Shawn asked as he looked at Punk's expression change to neutral again, but he could feel some tension growing. Punk was tense, maybe nervous. Shawn smirked.

"Yes, he did tell me and I was going to look for you in the large room, but he never mentioned where was this conversation going to take place." Punk explained. Actually he wanted to get an explanation on why was he in that small room with Shawn being so damn close to him. Not that he didn't want it, but he wasn't sure what did Shawn want with all of this.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" Punk asked rather quietly.

 _Did Shawn just get incredibly closer?_

Punk swallowed a little bit too noticeable. Making Shawn smile, he was getting him nervous just as he thought. The younger man's cheeks slowly turning bright pink, he could feel Shawn's heat as he got closer. Shawn's breath calmly hitting against Punk's thin lips, he felt himself surrendering to the thought of him liking the heartbreak kid. He wanted to get closer and take a better feel of those lips who were so threateningly close to his own trembling lips.

"Wh- What are you doing?" His usual fierce voice tune, changed to a whisper, almost desperate.

Shawn let out a small chuckle, he loved how Punk seemed to let go of all the tension and he felt him getting closer. He knew that Punk wanted this badly. But he'd have to try and get it himself, he'd enjoy getting to torture the kid. The glances were making Shawn's own body get shot with bolts of electricity traveling down his back, during the promo.

The older man placed a hand on the door behind Punk, just tilting his head slightly, their faces barely a few inches apart, he could almost feel his lips on his own. Punk could almost feel Shawn's cocky smile against his lips. Punk's breath caught in his throat, his heart speeding as he slowly realized what was happening. He couldn't have ever imagined Shawn was rather admitting to Punk he liked him in public. His hazel eyes trying to know what was Shawn's face showing, he needed to know what was happening next, but his face was also covered in bright pink, like he wasn't sure if Punk would be okay with the whole thing, but then again, he wasn't pushing him back, and he was already to an annoyingly close space, if that was the case.

"Well, I just wanted to say we had a great promo out there!" Shawn said excited like nothing was happening. Taking a few steps back and bringing his hands into his pockets.

A small groan escaped Punk's lips. He'd have to get it himself. Shawn had made him fall into his trap.

Punk pushed the older man against the wall behind him, both his hands laying on the wall. Just as Shawn's back hit the wall he let out a groan, which only made Punk want to hear more of that.

"There's no way you're going just like that!" Punk assured, his voice pitched lower, almost teasingly.

Shawn's emerald eyes turning slightly darkened with desire and curiosity. Punk's hazel eyes returning the same wanting with his eyes, Punk's hand slid at the back of Shawn's neck and closed the painful gap between them, their lips finally merging into one, finally dawning on to Punk that for all these years the man he was lost for actually reciprocated. Then Punk noticed Shawn had changed positions and Punk was squeezed against the wall and Shawn's hot body. Shawn's hand moving to hold him still from the hips, his fingertips barely touching Punk's skin, sending sparks through his body as he moaned in the kiss, their lips continued to move in one motion just as if they had done it before. Feeling lightheaded, he couldn't think of anything else, his mind feeling drunk on the taste and the texture of the older man's lips against his own. He could feel how his body loosened as the kiss grew more intense, relaxing to Shawn's gentle touch, to his smell and specially to what he made him feel through the kiss. He was melting on the inside, his knees felt slightly weak, and he couldn't get enough. Shawn's hands holding Punk's hips firmly, slightly scratching his skin with his nails as he deepened the kiss. His body trembling, and he couldn't understand how perfect the moment felt, they were lost in their own sea of emotions, Shawn's head drowning with the sensations, he could feel Punk letting go and allowing himself to enjoy, but he knew that this wasn't a casual kiss but rather a love kiss, and Punk needed it bad, but wouldn't accept it.

Shawn pulled away, making a soft groan escape from Punk's slightly open lips. Looking intently into Punk's eyes, his eyes glistening with love, he knew it was that, and he longed to see it more often. Shawn's own eyes reflecting the emotions that could easily be read from his face. Smiling as their foreheads touched.

"I guess this is what I wanted to tell you." Shawn voice said with a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

* * *

A/N: Well, I had fun writing this one down. Hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to review. They're appreciated!


End file.
